brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Professor Quirrell
|Variations = |Accessories = Turban, Black Cape |Years = 2001, 2018 |Appearances =4702 The Final Challenge LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 }} Professor Quirinus Quirrell is a minifigure introduced in 2001. He was a Professor at Hogwarts who taught Muggle Studies, and later Defence Against the Dark Arts in Harry's first year. Background Professor Quirinus Quirrell claimed he had received his turban from an African prince for dealing with a zombie, but this turned out to be a lie. He met Lord Voldemort ten years before 's first year in Hogwarts in an Albanian forest after he tried to use a killing curse on Harry Potter. Lord Voldemort's body had been destroyed instead and only his soul remained. Lord Voldemort then decided to use Quirrell as a host, manifesting himself on the back of Quirrell's head. Quirrell claimed he met vampires there to cover up what really happened. He tried to kill Harry when he was on his broomstick in his first Quiddich match, but failed when he broke eye contact with him, which was necessary for the spell. Lord Voldemort was hidden under Quirrell's turban, allowing Voldemort to give Quirrell direction without being seen. In the chamber that held the Mirror of Erised that led to the Philosopher's Stone, Harry killed Quirrell and unleashed Lord Voldemort's soul back into the world. Because of Harry's mother's sacrifice, Harry was protected by her love, and when he touched Quirrell it burned him and eventually turned Quirrell to dust, leaving only his empty clothes. Appearances * 4702 The Final Challenge * 75954 Hogwarts Great Hall Video Game Appearances * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' Video Game Appearance Quirrell is the final Boss in Year 1 in LEGO Harry Potter Years 1-4 and a playable character in the game. Once you reach the final area, the Boss begins. Voldemort/Quirrell will have three hearts, when you start you'll instantly see fire everywhere, so you're trapped. First Voldemort/Quirrell will destroy some parts of the floor and fire will come up. He begins shooting fireballs from his wand, so dodge them quickly and wait until he casts a green skull-like spell (a variation of Verdimillous Maxima) at you. Now you need to use Wingardium Leviosa to cast it back at him to knock him out. When he is knocked out you need to jump over the crack in the floor and have Harry touch him to burn him. Once he loses health he will force you back and destroy even more parts of the ground. Keep dodging until you get another heart down. Now on the final round he destroys almost the entire floor that there's only two tiny platforms to jump on. Keep dodging the fire then send the skull spell back at him. Then touch him for the final time to beat him and complete Year 1. Variations Notes * Professor Quirrell was the first ever minifigure to have a double-sided head. * The Professor Quirrell minifigure was the first ever to have a turban. * In the video game, Quirrell does not die, but is instead placed in the Hospital Wing in a full body cast after defeat. He only blinks and then Dumbledore puts a hospitality curtain after. Gallery File:Quirrell.png|Professor Quirrell in the video game File:Screen shot 2010-07-29 at 7.12.28 PM.png|Quirrell with Voldemort's head in the video game lego-harry-potter-years-1-4-quirrell-character-screenshot.jpg|Quirrell getting ready to take off his turban quirellvideogame.png|Quirrell's symbiosis with Voldemort File:Armless Quirrell.jpg|Quirrell without his arms Quirrell1.jpg|Quirrel CGI 75954Quirrell.png Voldemort.PNG|Voldemort back on Quirell's head (2018 redesign) External Links Category:Harry Potter Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2001 Category:Harry Potter: Years 1-4